Carolina Crush
by SouthernStateOfMind
Summary: Paily story. Emily and Paige meet and feel and immediate connection. Sparks fly and the two get to know each other. A situation arises that causes a rift in the relationship. Will they be able to work through it? Both girls feel the push and pull of two people destined to be together. Multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I claim no ownership of the PLL characters or references of locations throughout this story.**

**Join me on my first fanfic adventure!**

**Chapter 1**

I decided I need to get out of my townhouse and get some fresh air. For the better part of a month I've been busy settling in to my new place and preparing to start my new job. This is an exciting time in my life! I'm looking forward, here in South Carolina, to the new experiences that await me.

There is a certain sense of pride (and a little bit of freak-out if I'm being honest) at the fact that I packed up all of my belongings to set out on my own. Life in a small town can sometimes feel like a fishbowl. You swim in circles looking for the way out but in the end you keep running into the same things and the same people. _Swimming._ That's what I thought was going to be my ticket out of Rosewood..that is until wet pavement on a winding road took that from me. After the accident I was told my shoulder could be repaired but I'd never be able to swim competitively again. Emily Fields…17 years old and left directionless. Things turned around though as they often do and by the end of senior year I had a new goal: get into to UPENN. I did, of course, and graduated with my BA and then my MBA about two months ago. It was the best decision I ever made. Life in a small town can also seem intrusive. Everyone knows your parents, knows your friends and with that, they _THINK_ they know you. I was over being "the star swimmer." Labels have never been comfortable for me; I constantly felt the need to peel them off to lighten the weight on my shoulders.

Throughout my youth my mom, dad, and I spent many summers in Charleston. It's different coming back to a place as an adult that you spent time in as a kid. Memories of places and events from your youth fade in almost as a dream. You float through them and when you land back in reality the colors, shapes, and sounds seem altered. When I was a kid Charleston was just a place we went for vacation; I didn't have the appreciation for the city that I do now. It was fun for sure. I enjoyed taking a tour of the USS Yorktown with my dad and feeding seagulls Cheeto's when no one was looking. (that lost its appeal when a particularly feisty seagull got more of my finger than the Cheeto) I chose to move to Charleston when I was offered a job because it's a place I consider a second home. The "low country" between here and Savannah, GA feels like a part of my soul. This is where I'm meant to be.

It's a beautiful day. As I walk along the pathways in Battery Park I can't help but smile. The sky is blue with a smattering of white, puffy clouds here and there. The houses along Rainbow Row are particularly vibrant as the sun's rays bring out the color of each home. Children are running around playing with the cannons that line the park. I laugh as I remember doing the exact same thing when I was a kid here. Towards the gazebo in the middle of the park there is a group of people laughing at something one of them has just said. One person in particular catches my attention. I can't take my eyes off of her. Stunning would be the best way to describe her. I've always been attracted to tall girls with an athletic build. There's no exception here. The brunette looks like she's wrapping up the conversation, causing me to look down to prevent her from seeing me stare.

Hearing a commotion to my right, I turn my head towards the bay. I have to do a double-take at what, or rather _WHO _I see staggering along the ledge. If I didn't know better, I'd think Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow was 100 yards from me. Others have noticed too as he now has a line of people waiting to have their picture taken with him. I get out my phone to take pictures. This is too good to pass up.

As I send my friend Spencer a picture of "Capt'n Jack" I hear a voice over my left shoulder. "Do you want me to take your picture with him?" I turn around and it's _HER._ "Excuse me?" is all I can manage to squeak out.

"Your picture? With Capt'n Jack, I can take it for you," she explains. I cannot believe this girl is talking to me. If I thought she was stunning from a distance I didn't know what I was missing up close. Speechless…that's what she has made me.

I quickly try to bounce back so as not to make myself seem like a complete loser. "Oh, um, no thanks. I really just took a picture of him as a joke to send to my friend. But thanks for the offer."

The stunning stranger keeps the conversation going when she replies, "No problem. It's just as well. I think he charges $50 bucks for one of those pictures with him. It's a tourist trap of the most ridiculous kind once he tells you about the charge." I laugh at this. Who would pay $50 for that? Well, apparently the two teenagers who were currently giggling posing for a selfie with him.

Turning my head back to face her, I am rewarded with a 400 watt smile. I manage to stutter out "I'm Emily, by the way. Thanks for the tip."

Just as she begins to say something to me her phone starts to ring and she quickly answers it. "Yes, I'll be there soon. No dad, I didn't forget about the meeting. See you in 45 minutes." She hangs up and turns back towards me. "I guess I'm running late. It was nice meeting you, Emily. Maybe I'll see you around here again."

Just as quickly as she came up behind me just minutes ago, she was gone. The only things that lingered were the smell of her spice perfume and the everlasting image of her beautiful face.


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the drill, PLL-based characters are not my own.**

**It's time for Emily and Paige to have another "run in."**

**Chapter 2**

Paige McCullers was always running late. In fact, her best friend bought her a sign for her office that reads, "Does running behind count as exercise?" Abbey thought it was hilarious when she saw it and just HAD to buy it for Paige.

Unfortunately, Paige was currently running behind for a meeting with her father. Nick McCullers was a stickler for time. He had been known to severely take his senior leadership team to task for being as little as 30 seconds late to a meeting. Time was money to Nick McCullers, and he expected everyone else to follow suit. His daughter was not immune to this. High expectations was nothing new from her father. He had practically ruined swimming for her with his brutal training schedule and strict rules. Paige almost forfeited her swimming scholarship to Stanford. Abbey is the one who convinced her to take it. Surely Nick couldn't be THAT BAD while living on the opposite coast. Abbey was always her voice of reason.

As Paige stepped off of the elevator onto the 14th floor of the McCullers Enterprises building she was greeted by Sandy, her father's longtime executive assistant. "Good afternoon, Paige. Your father called you, I assume," Sandy said with a smile. Paige has always liked Sandy. At this point she had become like a trusted friend and support system for Paige. "He did. So, am I walking into a hornet's nest in there?" Paige asked hoping she was wrong but fearing she was correct. "I'm afraid so," said Sandy with a grimace. "Go on in, hun. Might as well get it over with. If you try not to aggravate the hornets he'll settle down."

Nick was sitting behind his ornate cherry wood desk when Paige walked into his office. It was clear by his look that he was not pleased with her. "Paige, thank you for FINALLY coming in. You know, just because you are my daughter does not mean that you can abuse my time." _And there it was_, Paige thought to herself. He just can't let some things go and move on to the topic at hand.

"Dad, listen, I'm sorry. I do have my own business to run, you know." Paige had a keen business sense in her own right. She graduated from Stanford with a degree in Economics as expected. Nick McCullers had it all planned out; she would graduate from Stanford and come back to Charleston to join McCullers Enterprises. But Paige had other things in mind. She'd go back to Charleston, after all, she loved it there. What she wouldn't do, refused in fact, was to work for her father. Instead, she came home and opened a full-service work-out facility and wellness center. If you're going to start a business, do something you know, right? That philosophy worked for her and she has since opened six more Progresslocations throughout the area.

"Regardless of this little business of yours you still have a percentage ownership in this company, Paige. I expect you, and quite frankly it is your responsibility to, take part in large decisions," Nick explained. Paige inwardly groaned at this. She knew he was right, in this case anyway, so she relented.

"So, how did the acquisition of Energetic go?," Paige asked trying to muster up some interest. She knew her dad was pleased with the buyout of the athletic footwear company. He was particularly interested in Paige's opinion with this deal due to her background. This meant she was going to be quite a bit more involved with this new venture.

"The lawyers on both sides have agreed to terms. We take over ownership immediately. I don't have to tell you again that his is a big opportunity for McCullers Enterprises. We need to make sure we do this right," Nick explained. "I've appointed Derek Washington as the new Energetic CEO. He has requested a proposal from Instinct to help us with the launch under our new management." Paige had heard of Instinct, of course. They were the top brand management and marketing company in this part of the country. "They have assigned a team of four people to head up the proposal. Derek made sure they put their new hired gun as the project lead. She comes highly recommended. The team will be presenting their branding proposal in one month. You WILL be there. On your way out, have Sandy give you the details." With that Paige knew her time was up and she was being dismissed.

Emily decided to walk through Battery Park this evening. The time away from her desk at home and work was good for her. It had been a long couple of weeks since she started her new job at Instinct. Not only was she settling in to the environment there and a new city but she was also made project lead on a huge account. She was excited about the work but it was a demanding project and the CEO of the company was expecting nothing short of the best. That was okay for Emily. She didn't enter into anything without giving it 100%. That was true for work, relationships, and friendships. If she felt she either couldn't or didn't want to give 100% she moved on and refocused.

Still, the pressure had the ability to take its toll if she let it. That's why she was here again, walking along the same pathways where she saw Capt'n Jack just a few weeks ago. She hasn't seen him around there since then. Admittedly, that wasn't the face she was really looking for. She was looking for the beautiful girl she met recently; the stunning yet-to-be-named stranger. She wasn't even sure if this girl was gay but in fantasies you could make every wish your command. Walking around the Battery had become somewhat of a routine; a way for her to cut the ties of responsibility and just BE for a little while. Her neighbor, Bridgette, has tried to get Emily out for a week now but she simply didn't have the time. Still, she was at the point where she wanted some FEMALE interaction.

Paige had been very busy the past few weeks with her own business. She was opening a new gym near Hilton Head and had been spending a lot of time in that area with contractors. As if that wasn't enough, her father was sending her research material almost daily to prepare her for the meeting with Instinct on the new branding of the Energetic footwear line. Today she was home in Charleston and was looking forward to taking a walk in Battery Park. Her home was along the famed Rainbow Row and she loved it there. Her chocolate Lab, Simon, seemed eager for the walk too. As soon as she opened her front door he shot out like bullet.

Paige tried to catch up to him but it was useless. She was in good shape but her speed was no match to his. Simon was running full steam ahead towards an attractive, olive-skinned, dark haired girl. The girl must have been deep in thought because she was caught completely off guard when Simon bounded up to her, knocking her down. Simon was a sweetheart- wouldn't hurt a fly. However, even though he looked full size, he was still a puppy and didn't have the control yet that he should.

When Paige finally reached them she was just in time to help the girl up. "I'm so sorry about this," she told the girl as she reached out her hand to help he. "Simon, you have to be more careful, you could hurt someone," she scolded. "Are you okay?," she asked as the girl grabbed her hand. Immediately she felt something like a jolt of electricity go through her arm as their hands connected. Their eyes locked.

"Emily, right?, " Paige asked as she finally got a good look at the girl. Since the day she had met her in the park Paige had hoped she'd run into the girl again. "Oh no, you're leg is bleeding," Paige said with concern.

_It's HER._ That's all that Emily could process. Not that she had been bulldozed by what looked like a brown bear. Not that the girl was talking to her. _Oh wait, she's talking to me. What did she say?_ Emily followed the girl's eyes and assumed she mentioned the large cut on her leg that Emily just now noticed. "Oh, I'm fine. It's okay. Really. Nothing some alcohol and a bandaid won't fix up," Emily said, hoping that was the appropriate response.

Paige felt horrible. She decided then and there that Simon was going to a trainer. "Please, let me help you. My name is Paige. I live in that sky blue house right over there," Paige said while pointing. "I have antiseptic, bandaids, and ice. It's really the least I could do."

All Emily caught was "Paige, house, bandaids, ice." She could use some ice. If nothing else it would cool the heat she felt from being near Paige. She followed Paige and kept her eyes on Simon as they walked towards a sky blue house.

They made small talk while Paige organized the medical supplies she would need. Emily was sitting in Paige's sun room towards the back of the house. She had always loved the courtyards of the houses in historic Charleston. Paige's was certainly no disappointment. There was a wrought-iron fence around the perimeter and a water-feature with a fountain in the middle of the bricked patio.

Paige took her time bandaging Emily's leg. She held Emily's long, lean right leg as she cleaned the cut. Paige was used to seeing very fit people at her facility's every day. Emily was something else entirely though. Her leg was toned and Paige knew that the rest of her body was probably just as muscular. Paige learned as they were talking that Emily was new to the area. _Now is your chance, Paige._ Paige was never one to let an opportunity pass her by, especially an opportunity to get to know someone as beautiful as Emily. "I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner with me Friday night? It would give you a chance to see more of the local fare, and I really owe you one. I mean, you've been generous in your forgiving Simon so easily."

Emily was elated! She has been sitting here all this time trying to manufacture a way to ask Paige out. Even better that Paige had done it for her. "That's very nice of you. I would like that, thank you," Emily replied with a smile.

As Emily left Paige's house they exchanged phone numbers and made plans for Paige to pick up Emily Friday night. Emily walked down the front steps in euphoria. On the other side of the door Paige was buzzing with excitement. She was glad that she hadn't taken in Simon for training…yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily & Paige are about to visit one of my favorite places around Charleston.**

**Chapter 3**

Paige and Emily exchanged a few texts messages throughout the week before their date. Nothing major, just some idle chat here and there. Both enjoyed the brief conversations. It was a chance to get to know each other a little more before their date. For Emily's part, it helped her work through the first date nerves. It was a volatile mix of excitement, apprehension, and anxiety. She went through this before every first date. This one however felt a little different. There was something about Paige that reeled her in. She knew deep down that this was meant to be special.

Paige tried to take each day that week as they came. Tuesday, done. Wednesday, done..and so on. Then Friday came and with it arrived the nerves. She couldn't understand it; first dates don't normally make her feel this way. She's southern for goodness sakes. Charm is in her DNA. Emily though, she's something else. Everything about her was pulling Paige in. Her luscious dark hair. Those dark brown eyes that sparkled like the nighttime sky. And that dimpled smile…it'd be the end of Paige for sure.

Emily called Bridgette Friday morning and asked her to come over at 6:00pm to help pick out her date attire. Paige told Emily where they were going would be a surprise and to dress for outdoor dining. Emily enjoyed being around Bridgette. She reminded her of her best friend Hanna from back home in Rosewood. When Bridgette arrived she headed straight for Emily's bedroom. It looked like Emily's entire closet was lying in various places throughout the room. "Help," Emily said with a look of despair.

"Darlin' you look like you need it," Bridgette said in that low country accent Emily had grown to love. "You're to dress for outdoor dining, right? Are we talking casual, dressy, what…?, Bridgette asked trying to get a gauge on the requirements.

"I have no idea, Bridgette! Paige wouldn't tell me. Ugh, I have nothing to wear," Emily said in a huff as she sat on the edge of her chaise.

"Clearly you have nothing to wear. You're bed, chaise, and dresser are currently hogging it all," Bridgette said sarcastically.

Finally after 45 minutes and multiple wardrobe changes Emily was ready. She sent Bridgette on her way shortly after they got her outfit sorted. Emily's nerves were already frayed and even with good intentions Bridgette wasn't making them any better. She was making one final adjustment to her dress when the doorbell rang.

_Here goes nothin'_ Paige thought as she rang the doorbell. The door swung open revealing Emily. Paige's breath was taken away. Emily was wearing a tight blue summer dress that hit mid-thigh. "H-Hi. You look beautiful," Paige managed to get out.

For her part, Emily was just as breathless. Paige was wearing white linen pants that hugged her legs perfectly and a sheer light blue summer sweater that dipped just enough in the front to kick start Emily's imagination. "Hi, thank you, Paige. You look nice yourself. So, where are we headed? You're not going to blindfold me to keep up the suspense of this surprise are you?" Emily joked, impressed that she was able to keep her nerves at bay.

Paige gave an adorable lopsided grin. "Not unless you want me to," she replied with a devious look. _It's hot out here. Is it scorching outside or is it me?_ Emily thought to herself as they walked towards Paige's SUV. The flash of heat rising up Emily's neck to her cheeks was quick but Paige noticed it. _ Good, we're definitely outside of friend territory_ Paige thought.

They had been driving for a while chatting casually. Emily noticed that they had entered the city limits of Mt. Pleasant, South Carolina. She was really starting to wonder where they were going at this point. As if Paige could sense this she said, "Just another five minutes and we should be there." Almost on cue Paige pulled onto a long gravel driveway. Emily noticed a sign that said "Boone Hall Plantation." The grounds of the plantation were beautiful. The gravel drive was lined with massive trees that had long trendrils of spanish moss hanging from the limbs. Up ahead, Emily could see a large brick house with gleaming white columns along the front. Surrounding the house was a brick barrier with an extensive wrought-iron gate.

Paige parked just inside the gate and opened the car door for Emily. "This place is gorgeous, Paige," Emily said in awe. Paige smiled knowing she had planned well in bringing the beautiful girl here.

"I hoped you would like it," Paige said with the smile still lighting up her face. "This is actually a fully working farm. There aren't too many of them still in existence around here. During the day the house is open for tours. And over there is the wine tasting cellar and gift shop," Paige said while pointing to her right.

They entered the house and headed towards the dining room. As they made their way to the hostess stand, the greeter said, "Oh, Ms. McCullers it's so nice to see you again. Your table is ready on the back patio." Emily gave Paige a look similar to _oh so you come here a lot, huh?_ Paige leaned towards Emily saying, "My father is friends with the owner. They go way back." Hoping to leave the topic quickly, she placed her hand on the small of Emily's back and made their way to the reserved table. Paige couldn't help but notice how natural everything felt with Emily. Even that small gesture of placing her hand on Emily's back as they walked felt like something she'd done her whole life.

Emily cherished the feel of Paige's hand on her back. Once they were seated and Paige was sitting opposite her she missed the contact. The back patio had only three tables set up for dining. This was fine by Emily. She craved the intimate ambiance of this location and most especially wanted to be here with Paige. Along the archways surrounding the patio were white twinkle lights. A creek that lead to a marsh ran just beyond the patio. "Romantic" didn't even do justice to this setting. Emily imagined that if someone were to ask how she would describe a perfect date this would probably be it. They ordered dinner and drank wine made from the grapes grown on the property. Emily's meal was delicious. When Paige asked if she'd like to take a walk she was eager to do so.

They each took a glass of wine with them as they strolled through the grounds. The setting sun was casting golden rays through the trees. The picturesque landscape reminded Emily of a painting you'd see in a museum. If you could step through the canvas you'd be transported back to a simpler time. She felt peaceful.

Paige made sure to tell Emily not to touch the spanish moss. She explained that while it looks inviting and it seems natural to pick it up- DON'T. There had been many a visitor to the area who walked away with hands and arms dotted by chigger bites not knowing of the precaution.

There were various places to stop and talk as they strolled through the plantation. Once Emily saw the dock leading out into the marsh she grabbed Paige's hand and led the way. Emily had always been drawn to water. Whether it is in the pool, by a lake, or here in this serene marsh with Paige, she could feel the pull of her soul towards the serenity of the water. "I grew up on a lake in Rosewood," Emily said wistfully. "It's where my dad first taught me to swim. Since then I've always gravitated towards water."

Paige felt the same way. She was in awe of Emily. Conversations with the girl seemed to flow with ease. There was no pretense, no motive. Just a beautiful girl and beautiful words. "Actually, there is something about this place that seems familiar to me though I know I've never been here," Emily said with a perplexed look on her face.

Paige could guess why. "Have you ever seen _The Notebook_?" Paige inquired.

"Have I seen it? Of course I have. I had a major crush on Rachel McAdams for weeks because of that movie," Emily said casually.

Paige gave that lopsided grin again that made Emily weak. "Well, parts of that movie were filmed at this plantation," Paige explained. "Tourists flock Boone Hall because of that movie. To me, it's just a beautiful part of the land that I love down here."

Paige McCullers really was full of surprises tonight. Emily was blown away by the stunning girl she met by chance in the park only one month ago. She moved closer to Paige saying, "Thank you so much for sharing this place with me, Paige. It's been a beautiful evening." _Yes, it was a beautiful evening_ Paige thought to herself. But Paige was beginning to quickly realize that nothing could match the inner and outer beauty of Emily Fields.

They could have stayed at Boone Hall all night…if it weren't for the fact that the plantation had to close at some point. As Paige walked Emily to her door the electricity between the two was building. "Thank you for agreeing to come to dinner with me tonight, Emily. I would love to see you again. Are you available next Saturday?," Paige asked with hope lacing her voice.

_For you, I'd be available any time you want me_ Emily thought to herself. "Yes, Paige. I look forward to it," she replied instead.

With that, Paige closed the distance between them and gently began kissing Emily. Her breath hitched at the contact. It was even better than she thought it would be. Paige could taste the sweet wine that had lingered on Emily's soft lips. She could drink Emily in all night. For her part, Emily was entranced by all things Paige McCullers. She would be dreaming of this kiss tonight thinking only of Paige.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily awoke Saturday morning to her phone ringing on the nightstand by her bed. "Hello," she answered with her voice still raspy from sleep.

"Finally, you answer. Good to know your phone actually does work." Of course it was Hanna. Her friend was a morning person.

"Hanna, I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call you back yet. I've been very busy with a project at work," Emily replied hoping that would calm the blonde girl down. She and Hanna had been friends since 3rd grade when they were assigned seats next together in Mrs. Montgomery's class. Though they are different in many ways, Emily and Hanna have always been incredibly close.

"Well, how is it going then? Caleb and I were at the Grille Wednesday and we ran into your mom. She went on and on about your 'big shot' job," Hanna joked.

Emily was blessed with parents who were always very caring and proud of their daughter. "My new job is going well. It's stressful at times but nothing I can't handle. What's new with you?," Emily asked.

Hanna was working towards fulfilling her dream as a fashion designer. Emily knew she would make a terrific designer. In her bedroom growing up she had a life size mannequin tucked in the corner. She'd constantly pin designs she "just LOVED" to it and would plan her outfits accordingly. "I got an internship at Runway!," Hanna exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow, that's great Han! I'm so happy for you," Emily smiled into the phone while congratulating her friend.

"Oh, before I forget, guess who I ran into at the Brew- Samara. She say's 'hello' by the way," Hanna said nonchalantly. She knew Emily's ex was a sore subject but she needed to get it out there.

"Hanna…," Emily said in a warning tone. "You know things are over with Samara and I. It just wasn't meant to work out. Besides, I've met someone," Emily gushed. This automatically made her mind drift to the date last night with Paige.

Emily was excited to see where things might lead with Paige. If the first date was any indication she'd say that things were looking very positive. Hanna stayed on the line a little longer hearing all about Emily and Paige's first date and how that came about. Hanna thought the story was adorable. Soon Emily told her she needed to get going. There were a few things she wanted to get done at the office today while no one was there and she might as well get started now since she's up.

The next week was going by pretty quickly for both Paige and Emily. They each certainly had enough on their plates to keep them busy. They talked on the phone a few times throughout the week. Wednesday they managed to meet up for lunch. Neither one of them had been too interested in talking a lot about work. That was just what they did for a living and to them it wasn't an important part of getting to know the other. They only knew the basics: Emily had her MBA from UPENN in Marketing Management and Paige had her BA from Stanford in Economics. Emily worked for a marketing firm in Charleston and Paige owned a gym. In all honesty, Paige wasn't too keen on telling Emily much about her work but she would if the girl asked. Somehow those discussions always led back to her father and then she would be forced to talk about the global sensation of McCullers Enterprises. She could do without that.

Thursday morning Emily and her team were seated around a conference table at the Instinct office. Emily was pleased with the brand management team she had formed. The four of them were all very capable in their own right. Brian was a talented graphic artist; a graduate of SCAD (Savannah College of Art and Design). Harrison had risen through the ranks of Instinct and is now one of their lead creative guru's. And finally, rounding out the team was Natalie. She could write copy and spin anything into an angle. Simply put: she had the gift of reading people and knew how to turn a phrase- all desirable qualities in the marketing world.

Emily's responsibility as team leader was to develop the concept and deliver a package that the CEO of Energetic could not refuse. The way Emily saw it, Energetic was a good company. Growing pains had hurt them though. Energetic is, after all, an athletic footwear company. That's to say they were until they hitched a ride on the bandwagon and started marketing lifestyle shoes. The product line wasn't resonating with their core customer base and sales started to slip. This made them easy pickings for a buyout. Emily heard that is exactly what happened about two months ago. Some company came in, saw the opportunity, and plucked Energetic out of the abyss they were headed into.

Now the CEO of Energetic, Emily assumes by proxy of whatever company bought them out, wants to take Energetic back to their roots. Emily was determined to deliver. She and her team were putting together a campaign that when launched, would make Energetic a major player in the athletic footwear industry. She and her team ended up staying late Thursday night refining the graphics, sharpening the copy, and rehearsing the pitch.

Friday morning came early. Emily was eager to start her day. It had been a good morning so far. One of her favorite songs was playing from her iPod when her alarm went off. She had a great run. Traffic was light. She was definitely on point today. This presentation was going to be awesome. Emily called for a meeting with her team at 8:00am. They would quickly review and then head over to the Energetic office.

Paige walked into the office of Energetic at 8:45am. Just as she was being greeted by their CEO her phone chirped, signaling a text message. It was Emily. _**Wish me luck, I'm getting ready to head into a HUGE meeting. If all goes wrong at least I have our date to look forward to tomorrow night.**_ Paige smiled knowing that Emily was also looking forward to their date. _**Good luck, Em. I know you'll do great! I'm getting ready to sit through what will probably be a long, boring meeting myself. **_Paige hit send just before the conference room door was opening and the brand management team from Instinct walked in. Paige's eyes locked with the beautiful brown eyes belonging to the girl who walked in last as the other girl looked up from putting her phone away. _Emily? What is she doing here,_ Paige thought. Then it hit her, _oh my God, she's presenting to us._

If Paige was shocked to see Emily, that had nothing on how Emily felt. She was winded. _What is she doing here? This didn't make any sense at all, _Emily tried to reason. Then it hit her, _oh my God, I'm the boring meeting she has to sit through._ The room suddenly got hot and the air seemed thick. She could faintly hear someone talking. Energetic's CEO, Derek Washington, was making introductions. Well, Emily had one person covered already. Derek went around the room introducing the Energetic executive team and the ownerships board of directors. Then he got to Paige and the man sitting next to her. "Emily and team, please meet Nick and Paige McCullers. They are majority owners of Energetic under the McCullers Enterprises conglomerate," Derek explained. _Paige and her dad! _Emily could not believe this was happening.

Paige's face had gone as white as a sheet. Emily's on the other hand was fireball red. They both tried to compose themselves as best they could. Emily, the always give it 100% professional, put on her game face. It was time to knock this presentation out of the park regardless of who was sitting in those seats.

The presentation went well all things considered. Emily was exceptionally proud of the work her team had done. She knew there would be nothing stopping Energetic from wanting to move forward with their campaign. As they wrapped up the meeting Derek made plans to sign the contracts officially hiring Instinct for the new Energetic brand management campaign. Everyone began filing out of the conference room except for Paige. Emily noticed this and asked her team to head back to the office. She explained that she'd be back soon.

As soon as everyone left the room Paige got up and shut the door. "Emily, before you ask, I had no idea it was you coming to present today, "Paige exclaimed.

"Paige, you told me you own a gym! What is going on?" Emily said trying to keep her voice low.

"I do own a gym, several in fact, but I also have part ownership of McCullers Enterprises. There really was no choice when it came to my dad," Paige stated simply.

Emily was dumbfounded. Now that the presentation was completed she was allowing the reality of this situation to come forward through the recesses of her mind. "Why don't we just talk about this more over dinner tomorrow night. Let it sink in," Paige said trying to smooth over the delicate situation they were facing.

"Are you serious right now? We can't go to dinner tomorrow night. We can't date!," Emily was both hurt and frustrated. "One of your companies just hired ME to work for them. It would be an extreme conflict of interest for us to be romantically involved," Emily tried to explain.

"No, it doesn't have to be that way, Emily. I don't work at either of these companies. I only have interest in McCullers Enterprises," Paige said now trying any angle she could to keep Emily.

"Right, Paige. You are essentially my boss! Don't you see that? There is no way for US to work under the circumstances we now are in," Emily said with sadness in her voice.

Emily had to leave before she started to cry. She wasn't much of a crier and never at work. However, this abrupt situation had her close to the brink. Though it pained her to say it she knew she had to. "I'll see you at the next project status meeting, Paige. Please don't contact me before then unless it's work related," Emily said with her voice breaking on the last two words.

"Emily please…" was all she heard Paige get out before the conference room door shut and she was walking towards the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Somehow Emily managed to keep her emotions in check when she returned to Instinct. Emily's team met in her office for a quick congratulatory meeting. She tried to put on a good show, tried to give off the impression that she was excited. That was proving to be a difficult task. On one hand, she really was excited they had been awarded the account. This was a big feather in her cap, especially it being her first assignment in the new job. However, on the other hand, this was a monumental disappointment. Since her relationship with Samara ended eight months ago Emily had not found someone she truly connected with. That was the problem with her relationship with Samara; Emily cared for her deeply but she knew Samara wasn't the one. Paige was different though. Emily felt an immediate connection with the girl. It may seem cliché but Emily knew from their first encounter that Paige was meant to be someone special to her.

These were the thoughts running through Emily's mind as she exited her car and walked towards her front door. Finally the emotional dam was breached and the tears started to trickle down her face. At the same time, Bridgette walked out of her townhouse and started to wave towards Emily. She got mid-wave before she noticed Emily's drooped posture and tear streaked face. Immediately she ran towards the girl; concern speeding up her pace. "Emily, what is wrong?," Bridgette said as she put her arm around Emily's shoulders.

Emily was trying to form the words but all she could get out was "P-Paige…"

Bridgette took Emily's keys, unlocked the front door, and ushered Emily inside to the sitting room. "Come on hon, sit here on the couch. I'll grab us some tea and you can tell me all about it."

Emily sat there in a daze wiping her cheeks with a tissue. It wasn't just the disappointment that was getting to her. She was in shock from this turn of events. As Bridgette entered the room she was relieved to see Emily a bit more held together. She handed Emily an ice cold glass of sweet tea. "Emily, what did Paige do? Things seemed to be going so well."

Over the next half an hour Emily explained everything. Saying it out loud did not bring the new perspective and calm that she was hoping for. In fact, it was quickly replacing the sadness and shock with anger and resentment. _How could Paige not have told me about this!_ is the thought that was starting to boil to the surface. She knew that wasn't entirely fair of her, but right now she wasn't thinking quite rationally. Paige had not lied to her. She had not hid this from her. They simply had not gotten into these details of one another's lives yet. If she was willing to admit it Emily had to concede that this was no one's fault. Not right now though. At the moment, self preservation was kicking in and with it came the blame game. Paige was her opponent and Emily was throwing everything she had at her.

"Wait, Paige McCullers is YOUR Paige? McCullers as in daughter of Nick McCullers and part owner of the monstrous McCullers Enterprises?" Bridgette asked with the weight of Emily's predicament becoming clear. "Wow, Emily. No wonder you are infatuated with Paige. I work out at one of her gyms and see her there sometimes. She's HOT. I don't swing that way, but if I did- look out."

Emily gave her a look. "Not helping Bridgette," she remarked looking down. "And she's not MY Paige. Not anymore."

Bridgette could see from the expression on Emily's face that she was taking this pretty hard. "I had hope for Paige and me. I realize that I haven't known her long and these strong feelings I have for her may seem premature. I would scoff at my friends if the tables were turned but I get it now. She's a beautiful girl inside and out. There is a spark there that I have never felt with anyone else. It's hard to find." Emily felt herself tearing up again. Steeling herself she sat up straight and put on a brave face. "But I know what I have to do. I told Paige that we could no longer be romantically involved and I meant it."

Bridgette began to speak, choosing her words carefully. "For what it's worth, Emily, I think you are doing the right thing. Being involved with Paige while working for one of her companies is a sticky situation. You'd be walking a tightrope trying to balance the professional and romantic entanglements. I don't think a healthy relationship can come from that."

Then and there Emily made up her mind for certain. She had to keep Paige at a distance. It would be hard but she had to commit to doing just that. Emily could easily be pulled back in to Paige's arms if she faltered. Brick by brick Emily imagined putting up the wall between her and Paige.

Paige was blowing through everything in her path like a tornado all day long. Her staff could see it, her clients could see it. Even the waitress at her favorite deli could see it. She wasn't even sure why she went there. Since the meeting at Energetic and the argument with Emily that morning she had lost her appetite. Paige knew attitude was contagious so she decided to shut herself in her office the remainder of the day. She didn't need her staff or gym members to see her like this and she knew her mood wasn't likely to improve.

Abbey walked in through the employee door at the back of Paige's flagship Progress location. The gym had closed nearly an hour ago. Paige gave her a key to use in case of emergency. She considered this an appropriate use of the term. Paige and been AWOL all day. Abbey tried to reach her several times on her cell, home, and work numbers. There is only one thing that caused Paige to act out like this. Nick McCullers_._ She knew Paige had a meeting with him this morning and assumed the problem was stemming from that.

Paige was lying on a bench lifting much more weight than she knew was appropriate. The burn in her muscles seemed to take her mind off of the situation with Emily. Thoughts of the girl had taken up permanent residence in Paige's mind since they met. There was something about Emily that Paige was drawn to like a puzzle piece. Her life had been content the past few years. She stayed busy opening Progress locations up and down the coast and dating occasionally. Nothing serious though which is the way she wanted it. But Emily was like the puzzle piece that fit. She was the piece missing from the box that you tried and tried to find but eventually gave up on. Then one day, out of nowhere you find it and the picture is complete. That's how Paige felt around Emily.

"It must be bad," Abbey said as she approached the girl straining on the workout bench. "I've been trying to reach you all day, Paige. What's the deal? I know you had a meeting with your father today. What kind of disagreement have you two had now?"

Paige really didn't want to talk about it but she knew Abbey wouldn't give up. She inwardly regretted giving her that emergency key. _You know what they say about hindsight _she thought to herself. "Actually, this has nothing to do with my dad, Abbey. Good guess by the way, but no. It's Emily."

"You mean Emily, the girl you CAN'Tstop talking about? That Emily?," Abbey asked with somewhat of a smirk. She couldn't help but tease Paige about the girl. She listened to Paige go on and on about her for weeks now. She regretted the words once she saw the glare coming her way. "Okaaaay, clearly I've touched a sore spot. What's up?, Abbey asked, this time with a considerable amount of concern. It wasn't like Paige to have a come apart because of a girl.

Emily wasn't just some girlto Paige and Abbey was finally beginning to take Paige's feelings towards her seriously. She listened intently as Paige told her everything. Abbey knew when Paige was determined to reach a goal nothing could stop her. That was a McCullers trait through and through. It was obvious that she had Emily in her sights.

"Paige, I know you care for Emily, a lot, but please be careful,' Abbey said trying to play devil's advocate. "Maybe once the work is finished with Instinct you two can be together. If your feelings truly are as strong as you say, and she feels the same, then time should have no effect on that."

But she couldn't wait. For Paige, the picture of her life became clear and sharp in focus. She needed Emily. They were meant to be together and she would not give up on that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and what-not's.**

**Alright- so Thulas asked about me posting this to my Twitter and Tumblr. (and I'm glad you are liking this enough to say that) Here's the deal: I'm not on either. I know, I know...and given my line of work it's even more ridiculous that I'm not at least on Twitter. So, simple solution is that you can feel free to post to yours if you wish.**

**And on to Chapters 6 & 7. Posting both today.**

**Chapter 6**

Emily threw herself into work for the next several weeks. The busier she kept the less likely she was to think about Paige. Her team was charging forward with their campaign. Now that they secured the Energetic account the real work was beginning. Derek Washington and Nick McCullers were not patient men. Nick was sitting on this new company and he was ready to start turning a profit.

Paige had tried contacting Emily several times. By text, voicemail, email…she was everywhere. One thing could certainly be said about Paige McCullers: she was persistent. Emily finally relented after four days and called Paige back. She was willing to give the benefit of the doubt in case Paige was reaching out regarding Energetic. After all, it wouldn't go over well with her bosses if they caught wind that Emily was blowing off the part owner of the company that hired her. Unfortunately, the conversation did not go well. It went something like this:

"_Emily, thanks for calling me back," Paige said through the phone line. "I was hoping you would give me a chance to talk about this. You left the office so quickly the last time I saw you." Emily could hear the angst in Paige's voice. "You can't deny that we have a strong connection, Emily. All I ask is that you give us a chance to explore that. We would have something great, I know it."_

_Emily was glad Paige couldn't see her face. She was certain the pain in her eyes would give away how much she truly wanted to be with the other girl. She mustered all of her strength when she replied, "Paige, I wouldn't have called back if I had known this is why you were trying to reach me. I asked you only to call if you needed to talk to me about Energetic. I can't keep having these conversations with you, Paige. It hurts too much. Now I need to go." And she hung up the phone abruptly._

Paige has not tried to call her since that day. Emily was relieved that Paige seemed to get the point. However, at the same time she was disappointed too. In a way she wanted Paige to chase her. At least that would mean the desire wasn't one-sided.

Bridgette had also been in contact with Emily. She seemed to assume the responsibility of confidant, protector, and friend in arms. For weeks she had been trying to get Emily to go out for drinks, or dinner, maybe dancing. Anything to get Emily out of her townhouse and into some kind of nightlife. Emily gave in and made plans with Bridgette to go to a new club the coming Saturday night.

Paige was trying to remain positive about her situation with Emily. That became even harder to do after the disastrous phone conversation the two had. There had to be a way for Paige to break through to the girl. You can't just turn off the attraction and pull the two felt for each other. She decided to slow the pace. She respected Emily's professionalism. It was rare to find in the corporate world these days.

Paige took a vigorous interest in Energetic. She started asking her dad more questions about the buyout, the company- any piece of knowledge she could get her hands on about the company she would read. If she could help with this campaign, and by that she means Emily, she would do all she could.

Paige didn't want to jeopardize Emily's career; she knew Emily worked hard to get to where she is. She would never do something that could potentially harm Emily. Perhaps an outsider looking in may disagree. That was their prerogative. Paige knew that wasn't true. The thing is, love doesn't work on a schedule. It doesn't always make its presence known at the perfect time. When love comes into your heart it fills you up and pumps new life through you. Love. Is this what Paige is feeling? She wasn't sure she was there…yet, but she knew the strength of her feelings for Emily could easily get to that point.

She was daydreaming of this when her dad took his seat at their reserved table in the Club lounge. Nick was playing golf today with some clients but wanted to meet for lunch with Paige. He was pleased with her interest level in Energetic. She had also been spending more time at the offices of McCullers Enterprises.

"Paige, thanks for meeting me today. I'm sure there are other things you could be doing on a Saturday afternoon," Nick started the conversation casually. "Did you get a chance to read through the latest portfolio I sent about Energetic?" he asked.

"I did. The company seems to have a solid foundation. Before their branding veered of course the sales were strong. I am intrigued to see what Emily and her team at Instinct comes up with for the campaign," Paige remarked.

"Good. We'll find out soon what their outline is. You remember we're meeting with them on Tuesday," he reminded Paige.

"Yes, dad, I will be there. Wouldn't miss it," she assured him. There was no way she was going to miss an opportunity to see Emily.

Saturday night Emily walked into The Pink Drink with Bridgette. It was the new bar Bridgette wanted to take Emily to. Bridgette had a boyfriend so tonight wasn't about her. It was about Emily getting her mind off of Paige. If a night of drunken dancing and flirting with a beautiful girl was part of that she would encourage Emily to do so. For her part, Emily decided tonight she was going to cut loose and have fun.

Several hours into the evening Emily was sufficiently drunk. Bridgette started the night with a round of shots and the alcohol continued to flow since. Emily danced with several girls throughout the night. Drunken Emily was a force to reckon with and she was getting a lot of attention. One girl in particular, Sydney, had hung around a lot. A slow, seductive song started to play. Sydney wasted no time in pulling Emily onto the dance floor. She pulled Emily to her so that their bodies moved in one sensual motion. It was inevitable. Eventually Sydney would kiss Emily. Then it happened. The kiss wasn't soft. It didn't feel right. Emily knew who she'd rather be kissing. _PAIGE. _Instantly Emily sobered up_. _It was time to go home before she did something she knew she would regret.

Tuesday afternoon Emily and her team were back in the conference room at Energetic. _Back to the scene of the crime_ Emily thought to herself. Paige was seated next to her father again. She tried to keep her eyes off of the girl but they were betraying her wishes. Those almond-shaped deep brown eyes drew Emily in every time. She shook it off and kicked off the meeting. Emily outlined the campaign, Brian went over graphics, and Harrison discussed the media portion of the campaign roll-out. Emily could tell by the looks on the faces of Energetic's executive leadership that they were on board. When she opened the floor for questions, Emily was surprised to see Paige's hand shoot up.

"Yes, Ms. McCullers, did you have a question?," Emily asked trying to hide her nerves in talking to Paige.

Paige was glad Emily was finally looking at her, though she was disappointed to be referred by as 'Ms. McCullers.' "I like the direction your team is going with the branding concept." Paige complimented. "My only concern is where we are now. Do we know what the public thinks about the Energetic brand now at this point?," Paige asked.

Emily answered as best she could but she was a little taken aback by the question. Nick McCullers then spoke up, "Ms. Fields, I think Paige brings up a valid point and one that I do have concern over. I'd like you to organize a focus group to dig a little deeper into this. Paige, since you brought this to our attention I want you working closely with Instinct on this," Nick said while looking over to Paige.

Emily locked eyes with Paige. They were about to spend a lot more time together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emily had her assistant set up a meeting with Paige to discuss the focus group. She had hoped to avoid meeting the girl one-on-one but it was bound to happen. The reason why she refused to date Paige is because she couldn't allow a relationship to derail the project. The same had to be said for not allowing the friction now between them to interfere. For this reason she had no choice but to charge forward and work directly with Paige.

They planned to meet tomorrow at a coffee shop near the City Market. It was in the heart of historic Charleston. Emily loved the area and was charmed by the cobblestone streets and historic landmarks. Something about it made Emily feel insignificant, but in a good way. She knew that no matter what ups and downs she faces, life goes on and you push through. Charleston was a testament to that. What buildings and architecture survived the Civil War had been preserved and through tourism life was breathed into the area.

Emily had been putting in long hours at Instinct. She was devoting a lot of time to the Energetic account. Built upon the success of that proposal, her bosses had also given her a new client to work with. By the time 8:00pm rolled around all she wanted to do was go home, run a hot bath, and enjoy a glass of wine. She was pulled out of that thought by the ringing of her cell phone. She was so tired that she automatically answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Emily, I'm glad you answered." It was Paige. Emily smiled at the sound of her voice. No matter how well she hid her feelings outwardly, inwardly she was still hopelessly attracted to the girl.

"Paige, hi, is everything ok? You sound a bit flustered," Emily replied with some concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine, but I'm in a bit of a tough spot. My contractor for the new gym near Hilton Head called. They are having problems with one of the permits and needs me onsite first thing in the morning," Paige said in a rush.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Do you need to reschedule our meeting for tomorrow then? We can reschedule for a few days from now," Emily replied, understanding the situation that Paige was put in.

"That's the thing. I'm going to need to be down there for a least a week sorting this out. Actually, I was hoping you might be able to meet now. I know it's last minute and I hate to put you out but this is my only chance to meet with you for a few weeks," Paige explained.

Emily wasn't too thrilled about having to meet Paige at 8:30pm, especially since she'd already had a long day to begin with. There really was no other choice though. They were on a tight schedule and couldn't afford any delays. They agreed to meet at a restaurant that Emily had never heard of but Paige assured her it was a good, local establishment. They'd be able to talk there and the wait staff would give them some space.

As Emily pulled up she checked the navigation screen in her car. This couldn't be right. The place looked like a complete dive. Just then her phone chimed indicating a text from Paige. **I'm already here. I've got us a table in a side room away from some of the noise from other customers. You'll see me as you head that way.** _Well then, this must be the place_ Emily thought as she spotted Paige's SUV.

Paige saw Emily walking towards her and her breath caught. Emily looked amazing in a formfitting black skirt that hit just above her knees and a bright blue button down shirt. She looked professional and sexy. That's something most people cannot pull off. She guessed that Emily had a long day already; her sleeves were rolled and pushed up to her elbows in that "it's been a day" kind of look.

Paige stood as Emily reached the table and sat down across from her. Try as she may, she couldn't deny that Paige was a stunner. She had a natural beauty that other people envy. Emily could only really see what Paige was wearing from mid-chest up. She was wearing a slim-fit athletic polo shirt with the Progress logo on the upper-right breast. The shirt hugged the girl in all the right places and hinted at muscular shoulders, defined arms, and taught stomach. For most people they wouldn't think twice about someone wearing this type of outfit but Paige wore it oh so well.

Paige was glad she chose Southern Comfort for their dinner meeting. The restaurant was as far removed as possible from the opulence and elegance of the Boone Hall Plantation where they had their date. What she told Emily was true. She really did need to meet with her tonight and it didn't hurt to use this to her advantage. She needed Emily to see HER and not her connection to the money and power of being tied to McCullers Enterprises. This place was more true to Paige's style anyway. She and her family had money and power, that much was true. But that's not who Paige was. Paige was a fun-loving, humble, compassionate person. She desperately wanted Emily to see that side of her and she saw tonight as a way to bridge that gap.

The dinner meeting could have been awkward, if it were any two other people. Not for Emily and Paige. They had a natural ease with each other and no amount of tension or unfulfilled desire could downplay that. Paige kept the evening strictly business but made sure to throw in some charm. She and Emily discussed what demographic range of people should make up the focus group, what kinds of questions to ask, and what company they should hire to conduct the focus group. By 10:30pm both of them were starting to work on fumes. Enter the slap-happiness that comes with exhaustion, a few beers, and being around someone who can easily make you smile. At one point karaoke started in the main lounge. Both of them thought it hilarious to make fun of the terrible renditions of songs being played.

Emily was having a good time. Paige was a joy to be around and she made working late into the night fun. She noticed the gentle touches and playful shoves each would give when the other said something particularly funny. It was hard to avoid. There was a constant undercurrent of desire flowing beneath the surface for these two. Emily excused herself to use the restroom and splash some cold water on her face.

As she exited the restroom she heard the stage man announce Paige McCullers to the stage. _I didn't hear that right; it can't be Paige_ Emily thought to herself. She went into the lounge to check it out and sure enough, there was Paige up on stage. The intro to Matt Nathanson's "Faster" began to play.

Paige was looking right into Emily's eyes as she started to sing:

_You're so delicious, you're so…soft_

_Sweet on the tip of my tongue….._

She allowed the song to continue playing as she said, "Hey everybody, this is my friend Emily." She pointed towards the shocked girl. "I need your help to get her on stage to join me."

_Oh my God_ Emily thought as she heard shouts of "go, Emily" from strangers around the room. She joined Paige on stage as the other girl thrusts a mic into her hands.

Suddenly, it's as if everyone else in the room disappeared. It was only them on stage looking intensely into a matching, longing gaze from the other girl. They picked the song back up and sang to each other:

_Cause I jump back, crash, I crawl_

_I beg and steal, I follow you_

_Yeah you own me_

_And you make my heart beat faster_

It was true. Paige did make Emily's heart beat faster. She wasn't sure how much longer she could go without caving in to the girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**I thought I'd be able to update a little sooner than this but time has gotten away from me. But I'm on vacay this week so here we go... **

**I've finished this story; posting chapter 8 now and then the final two immediately after. There was a Guest who mentioned that commenting may motivate me to update sooner...you did actually, though my delay may seem contradictory to that.**

**Time for a Paily road trip. And since I vacay here in HHI so often- might as well bring them along to my happy place.**

**Thanks again for the comments, likes and what-nots. Y'all are awesome.**

**Chapter 8**

Two weeks had passed since Emily last saw Paige at Southern Comfort. She admitted to herself that she had a great time with Paige that night. As they left the restaurant Emily had to resist the temptation to kiss Paige in the parking lot. She could tell Paige was holding back just a much. She appreciated that the fire was there but both still respected the boundaries that Emily had put in place. That said, her resolve was starting to falter and she felt it was only a matter of time before she gave in and let her heart take over.

Now they were at McCullers Enterprises on the day of the focus group. In one of the conference rooms sat a group of 10 females of various age ranges and 10 males of various age ranges. A moderator was going through the questions that Paige and Emily had submitted. They also showed various graphics and video of the new branding campaign to gauge their reactions.

Paige and Emily were watching all of this in another conference room down the hall via CCTV. This was a little nerve wracking for Emily. After all, this campaign was kind of like her baby. She started to pace around the room looking at the monitors occasionally. Paige noticed this and couldn't stand to see the other girl so anxious. She walked up to Emily and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's going to be ok. Have you been watching? The group seems to love your campaign. Based on their opinions of Energetic now and where you plan to go with branding you're right on the mark."

The heat from Paige's hand on her shoulder had a calming effect for Emily. "Thanks, it means a lot to hear you say that," Emily said with sincerity.

The conference room door opened quickly causing Paige to remove her hand from Emily's shoulder. Emily immediately missed the contact. Sandy poked her head in. "Paige, Ms. Fields, the moderator has the results of the focus group for you now."

The moderator entered the room and gave them an overview of the results. All of it was positive.

Emily was in a good mood as Paige walked her to the elevators. They said goodbye to each other and Paige turned back towards Sandy's desk. "You wanna talk about it, Sugar?," Sandy said as she looked at Paige.

"Talk about what, Sandy? I'm not sure I know what you mean," Paige replied.

"The goofy look in your eyes every time you're around that girl, Paige. It's plain as day that you have feelings for her and that it's weighing on you. Talk to me," Sandy said back.

Paige told her everything. "You love her," Sandy summed up after Paige was done.

"Yeah, I actually think I do but how can we find a way to make it work?" Paige said with heaviness in her voice.

Sandy simply replied "You have the WILL hon, you'll find the WAY."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek Washington and Nick McCullers were pleased with the results from the focus group. They called Emily and gave her the green light to launch the campaign. Emily was overjoyed. She was proud of the work her team had done on this project. She took them all to dinner that night as way to thank them for their hard work and dedication.

She now had one more person to thank. She knew Paige was busy with the new Progress location near Hilton Head so she sent her a quick text. **I just wanted to say thank you for your help with the focus group. It was a great idea and I think that's what sealed the deal for the green light. I owe you one.**

Paige was busy and didn't get a chance to respond, which Emily expected would be the case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Emily was sitting in her office looking at plans from the media buying department for Energetic's launch when her phone rang. Her assistant informed her that it was Sandy calling from McCullers Enterprises. She picked up, "Hi, Sandy. What can I help you with today?"

Sandy got right to the point, "Mr. McCullers has asked me to invite you to the McCullers Enterprises annual conference in Hilton Head Island over the upcoming weekend. He would like you to attend and give a presentation on the Energetic launch."

_This is going to be a problem_ Emily thought. She was meant to go home to Rosewood that weekend as she had not been back since arriving in Charleston. "Sure, no problem, I look forward to it," she said instead.

"Wonderful, I'll send you the travel arrangements within the week," Sandy informed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was dreading making this call to her mom. Pam Fields was a kind woman, though she had high expectations too. Loyalty to family was a top priority in their household. Emily dialed her parent's home number and waited for one of them to pick up. She prayed it would be her dad. Hanna answered instead which surprised Emily. "Hanna, what are you doing answering my parents phone? Is something wrong?," she asked in alarm.

Hanna was happy to hear from Emily. "No, my mom and I stopped by to pick up some wine your mom bought for her in Philly last weekend. By the way, she just told us you're coming home soon. This is great!"

_Well here goes_ Emily thought. "Yeah, about that, I'm not going to be able to come," she admitted.

"What? Your mom's gonna go ape shit that you're bailing. Come on Em, I haven't seen you in forever," Hanna emphasized.

"I'm not bailing, Han. I have to present the Energetic launch at McCullers Enterprises' annual conference," Emily clarified.

"Oh, is Paaaige gonna be there?," Hanna asked in a sing song voice.

"I don't know, I suppose there is a chance she'll be there. And I know what you're hinting at. I've already explained to you, nothing can happen with her," Emily replied.

"Sure, I get what YOU'RE saying Emily. All I'M saying is there will be sunsets, bikini's, cocktails..see where I'm coming from," Hanna said matter of factly.

_She has a point_ Emily thought. "Yeah well, sorry I can't come home. Ok then, thanksandtellmymomforme,bye!," Emily rushed out as she hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily always liked Hilton Head Island. The beaches are clean. The locals are nice. There is nothing touristy about it. There are no strips with big beach shops and flashing neon lights. Hilton Head is more sophisticated than most vacation spots she had always felt. There is an island ordinance that businesses cannot have neon lights or big obstructive signs. Winding bike paths line the island with trees arching overhead and spanish moss hanging from the limbs. Street lights and spotlights are rare and what lights there are have a hard time competing with the palmettos and local vegetation. This encourages you to get to know the island well; soon enough you become an expert and willingly explore all it has to offer. This is a place you go to get away from your everyday.

Her first day on the island Emily spent shopping. First stop was Coligny Plaza in the Forest Beach section of the island. This is also the part of Hilton Head where McCullers Enterprises had chosen to house all of the attendees. Coligny is considered the "downtown of Hilton Head Island" and was within walking distance of her villa. They were really going all out for the weekend. Emily's villa at the Palmetto Beaches Resort was on the first floor with a view overlooking the ocean.

The island is actually shaped like a foot. Forest Beach is situated at where the balls of the toes would be. Next she went to the Harbor Town section. It is at the top of the toes. Harbor Town is probably the most well-known part of the island. The Harbor Town lighthouse and PGA sanctioned golf course are both located here.

That evening was the opening cocktail reception. The sun setting over the Atlantic gave it a glowing amber shine. The swish of the waves breaking in the distance was carried over with the breeze as it drifted past Emily. For Emily, all of her ails could be cured simply by hearing the waves and breathing in the salty sea air; it was mesmerizing.

She was standing at the outdoor bar ordering a glass of moscato when she heard a familiar voice. "Emily, hi, I heard you were going to be here," Paige said.

_She made it!_ Emily thought. "Hi Paige, it's nice to see you. I wasn't sure you'd be able to make it. I know your new location has been keeping you busy," Emily said with relief. She was so happy to see Paige standing in front of her.

"The new location is in Bluffton, only about 30 minutes from here, so if I need to head there for any reason I can get there pretty quickly. I heard you are presenting the new Energetic brand launch tomorrow," Paige remarked.

"I am. To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous about it," Emily admitted, starting to blush.

"I thought you might be. Given your nervousness at the focus group a few weeks ago, your presentation tomorrow must have you on edge," Paige remarked, pulling something out of her pocket and handing it to Emily.

Emily opened the envelope and pulled a card from it. The front of the card had a picture of a huge piece of coal. The piece of coal had a nose, a mouth, and a set of eyes with brows that were furrowed in anxiety. She opened the card to see a picture of the coal cracked in half, revealing a sparkling diamond. Above that read a quote _"A diamond is merely a lump of coal that did well under pressure."_

Emily immediately started laughing. "What is this?," she asked as her laughter began to recede.

Paige smiled and looked up at her. "OK, so I do this thing. I'm terrible at buying cards for birthday's or whatever occasion and I constantly get sidetracked in the 'humor section.' I end up buying random cards that I think are funny even if I have no use for it at the time. This is one of those cards. It reminded me of myself, in a way. I am a highly motivated person but I never take myself too seriously," Paige said with a shrug. "I guess that's what I want you to understand, Emily. You're good at what you do. Have fun with it. Walk up on the stage tomorrow like a BOSS."

Emily was touched by Paige's kindness and ability to put her at ease. She reached for Paige's hand, "Thank you, Paige. I really do appreciate this. I can only hope that your confidence in me isn't misplaced," Emily said.

"You're going to be great. You'll have all of us in the audience eating out of your hands," Paige responded, looking Emily in the eyes before dipping her head in nervousness.

_How cute is that?_ Emily thought to herself. There was an intense exchange of energy between the two. The girls were broken from their trance when Nick McCullers walked up. "Paige, do you mind if I steal Emily from you? There are a few people I'd like her to meet," he said as he approached. With that he led Emily to a group of gentleman talking on the other side of the patio.

Emily gave her presentation on the Energetic launch during the opening meeting. She had to admit that it did go well. There were cheers throughout the auditorium after she was done. A few times during the presentation she could feel her nerves start to amp up. Then she'd look at Paige in the audience, Paige would give her an encouraging nod, and Emily would carry on. Though not a couple, they clearly drew strength from each other. Both girls felt blessed to have met the other.

Now that her part of the weekend was over Emily was ready to have some fun. Every year McCullers Enterprises has an evening competition on opening day. Each division of the company forms a team to enter the competition. Emily, of course, was on the Energetic team while Paige was on the executive team. They were about to face off in the tug of war challenge and both girls were at the front of their teams rope. All that separated them was a murky pit dug in the sand between them.

Emily was getting the impression that this competition was a pretty big deal. She felt light and playful now that the pressure was off of her. Suddenly she realized that if she pulled the rope juuust enough Paige was gonna go down. And that she did! On the dimly lit beach Paige couldn't tell how close she was to the opening of the pit. She fell in like a rock.

Paige surfaced wiping her face of the dirty water. "I can't believe you just did that!" she said to Emily. She was trying to act mad but inwardly she thought it was pretty funny.

"Not so tough are you big shot?" Emily said with a smirk. Paige gave her a look. Emily laughed. "I'll go get a towel from my villa for you to dry off with."

Emily kept the door propped open as she ran in to get a towel for Paige. She was walking through the bedroom when Paige walked in to get the towel from her. She was dripping wet. Her clothes were clinging to her body like a second set of skin. Emily could see Paige's muscles flexing as she moved. That's all it took. Paige's kindness, her sense of humor, the way she looked at Emily; it hit her all at once as she turned towards Paige.

The rest of Emily's protective barrier came crashing down. Paige and Emily locked eyes hungrily as they met in middle of the space and latched on to each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Their bodies crashed together in the middle of the bedroom; both not being able to get to the other fast enough. Lips met lips, hands roamed over bodies, tongues danced in ecstasy, sighs were exchanged between breaths. Their connection was almost savage in intensity. Pent up sexual frustration had a way of unleashing the beast within.

This had been building for weeks now. The time spent together was making their bond stronger with each gentle touch on the arm and smile saved only for the other girl. Destiny was beginning to take over. Emily and Paige could no more stay apart than could the stars and constellations; one was made for the other.

Moonlight filtered through the sheer drapes framing the window, illuminating a section of the window seat below it. Pure lust was coursing through each girl like a raging river after a thunderstorm. Emily backed Paige up against the ledge of the seat, never once losing contact with the girl's lips. Paige sat on the window seat pulling Emily down with her. As her body made contact with the cool window panes, Paige's skin broke out in goose bumps. _Was it the coolness of her skin against the glass or was it the fact that Emily was trailing eager kisses down her neck?_ Right now Paige didn't care which. She just needed Emily.

Paige kissed Emily deeply and stood, taking the girl with her towards the bed. Emily wrapped her legs around Paige's waist, tugging the girl's wet shirt and bikini top off while she was being carried. As soon as Emily's back touched the satin comforter Paige settled on top of her. Emily ran her nails up and down Paige's back and could feel the muscles strain as Paige worked to get Emily's shorts off and bikini bottoms. As Emily raised her arms to run her fingers through Paige's hair the other girl took the opportunity strip off Emily's shirt and bikini top. "Emily…," Paige rasped out, her voice dripping with want.

Hearing Paige say her name like that was like someone throwing gasoline on the fire ignited within Emily. She had to have Paige. She needed to feel every part of her. NOW_._ With that thought in mind she pushed up and rolled Paige over so that she was now lying on top of her. Emily wasted no time in removing Paige's shorts and bikini bottoms. The girl still had sand on her legs from falling into the tug of war pit. Emily smiled, not knowing at the time that THIS would be the result of pulling Paige in.

The sight of Paige lying naked below her took Emily's breath away. In a whisper, Emily purred into Paige's ear, "you are so beautiful, Paige." She slid her hand between Paige's thighs as Paige opened her legs giving Emily the access to get as close as she could.

Their bodies began moving to the rhythm of their pounding hearts. There was more than a physical exchange happening between them. They both felt it. Paige reached up to cup Emily's cheek in her hand. "Are you sure about this, Emily?," Paige asked praying Emily would say yes.

Emily's hands started to enthusiastically roam Paige's body hoping to commit every curve and dip to memory. Behind them she was leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bites- just enough that Paige could feel Emily's teeth run along her flesh.

"Paige, I've never been surer of anything in my life," she responded, looking up to meet Paige's eyes, as she kissed her way down Paige's stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige was the first to wake up the next morning. As she looked over to Emily she couldn't help but smile. Last night was amazing. She only hoped the girl would feel the same as she did then when she told Paige she wanted her. Now that Paige knew what it was like to have all of Emily she couldn't go back. The only way was forward.

She leaned down with this thought in her mind and kissed Emily's forehead. Emily felt the sensation of soft lips on her skin and opened her eyes to be greeted with warm, chocolate eyes looking back at her. She smiled and reached for Paige's hand. "Mmmm, good morning," she said with the sound of deep sleep still in her voice. She was a little concerned at the look of apprehension that Paige was trying to cover. "Hey, what's wrong," she said trying to coax an explanation from the girl. "Are you having regrets about last night?"

_Have regrets about last night? _SHE, herself, wasn't the one Paige was worried about. "Me? No. I couldn't be happier about last night. I was just lying here hoping that you weren't having second thoughts," Paige admitted to Emily.

Emily gave this some consideration before she answered. "I will be honest in telling you that I didn't expect that to happen. I truly meant what I said when I told you I didn't think we should be in a relationship," Emily confessed.

Paige looked at her with so much sadness that it wrenched Emily's heart. "BUT….," she said smiling…"I can't deny that everything with you feels right. I don't have the strength or willpower to run away from this anymore," she said, motioning between the two.

"Emily, we'll make it work, you'll see. I would never do anything to hurt you," Paige said, relieved that they were still in this together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Tuesday morning Emily was back at work. Her Energetic team wanted to hear everything about how the branding presentation went at the McCullers Enterprises annual conference. She spent the better part of her morning working with them and going over the weekend with her bosses. She conveniently left out the part about hooking up with one of the owners of the company. She meant what she said to Paige that morning, but as the afterglow wore off she couldn't help the nagging thoughts in her conscious that this wasn't a good idea.

Sandy called her at 11:15am requesting a meeting with Mr. McCullers. She was vague about the details and wouldn't explain what the meeting was in regards to. All she told Emily was that Mr. McCullers wanted to see her immediately. Her hands were shaking as she set down the phone. _He knows_ she thought to herself. She immediately texted Paige. **You're dad just called me in to see him for an immediate, impromptu meeting! Sandy wouldn't give me any details about why he wants to see me. He knows, Paige. I know he does. This is bad. Very bad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final Chapter! What started as a random thought as I lounged around my pool one day became something really fun to write. Hope y'all enjoy. And now I can start posting my new story after this. I'm afraid I've started something I can't stop!**

**And Thulas- thanks!**

**Chapter 10**

Emily stepped off of the elevator onto the executive floor of McCullers Enterprises. On the drive over she wracked her brain on how she could explain this to Nick McCullers. She doubted he would see her side of things. She fully expected him to fire her from the account which would in turn mean dismissal from Instinct.

Sandy greeted her outside of Nick McCullers office. "Emily, hi. Thanks for coming at such short notice. You can go on in; Mr. McCullers is waiting for you." Emily took a deep breath, steeled her nerves, and pushed through the door to face Nick McCullers.

"Emily, so glad you could come in," Nick said with a smile on his face.

_He doesn't look pissed _she thought to herself. "Uh, no problem Mr. McCullers. Sandy caught me at a good time," she managed to say.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you in with such urgency. I'm heading to New York tomorrow and I wanted to talk to you before I leave. I've been very impressed with your work on the branding campaign for Energetic." _Where is he going with this_ Emily thought to herself. "I need someone with your expertise to join the marketing department here at McCullers Enterprises. I'm hoping you'll consider taking the job."

_WHAT?!_ Emily was dumbfounded. Her mouth went as dry as the Sahara. Time stretched before her until she was able to reply. "Wow, thank you so much Mr. McCullers for considering me. I'm sorry, I'm just a little shocked. Can I take a few days to think this through before I give you my answer?"

As she walked out of the building the weight of the situation hit her like a truck. _Paige._ This changes everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paige was panicked after she saw Emily's text. What's worse is that Emily wasn't answering her phone. She had to know what happened. She raced to her dad's office and ran up to Sandy's desk. "You just missed her, Sugar," Sandy replied knowing why Paige was there.

"Sandy, what is going on?," Paige asked pleading for some sort of answer.

"Your dad just offered Emily a job," Sandy explained. "I saw the package from HR, Paige. Emily would be crazy not to take this offer."

"Oh. My. God," Paige said in shock. She knew what she had to do now.

Paige walked into her dad's office. There were pictures of her as a kid and later as a swimmer at Stanford lining his credenza. They had grown closer the past several months as she spent more time at the office helping with Energetic. She hoped this revived relationship with her dad would soften the blow of what she was about to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily was staring at the water from a bench in Battery Park. Her car seemed to steer her here of its own volition. This was where she met Paige months ago. It seemed only right to come here now. The decision Emily was tasked to make would have a lasting impact on both of their futures. She was deep in thought as she heard someone approach. Somehow she knew who that someone would be.

"Emily, can I sit down?," Paige asked, approaching hesitantly. She wasn't sure what kind of head space Emily was going to be in right now.

"You know, don't you? That's why you're here," Emily responded.

"I do. In fact, I just left my dad's office. Emily, it's a great offer, you need to take it," Paige said, surprising Emily. She felt a little hurt thinking that Paige might not actually want to be with her. Paige saw this in Emily's eyes and responded quickly, "I just sold ownership of the company, Em. I'm no longer affiliated with McCullers Enterprises."

"Paige, no, you can't do that. You can't jeopardize the relationship with your father. I can't ruin your life, I won't!" Emily said, tears starting to cascade down her cheeks.

"Emily, I don't want to know a life without you in it. I love you; I know this may seem soon and maybe it is but my feelings for you are real. All I want to do is be with you. McCullers Enterprises was never going to be my life's work. I would never forgive myself knowing that I held you back if you don't take the job because of me."

Emily heard the sincerity in Paige's words. The girl had made a huge sacrifice for her. She loved Paige for this and so many other reasons that she felt her heart would explode. "I love you too, Paige. So much. I want to be with you too," she said as she wrapped her arms around Paige and kissed her, pouring every ounce of love she had into it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily thought for sure Nick McCullers would be angry with her this time. Paige went back with her to McCullers Enterprises as moral support. Emily was getting the worse kind of déjà vu when she stepped back onto the executive floor. Paige called Sandy on the way over and let her know they were coming. "Go on in hun, I told him you were coming," Sandy said to Emily, squeezing her hand.

"Mr. McCullers, thank you for seeing me again before you leave," Emily began.

His expression was stoic as he looked up at her. "Emily, I think at this point you should call me Nick," he said back.

"Ok…Nick. I'll get to the point. I love your daughter very much. She means the world to me. We recently started a romantic relationship, which I guess you know about now," Emily explained. "I tried for so long to keep my distance from her but the connection between us became too strong to ignore. I'm sorry the circumstances resulted in Paige selling her ownership of McCullers Enterprises. I apologize if you feel that I have betrayed your trust. But I can never apologize for loving Paige."

Nick could see that Emily loved Paige with her whole heart. He wasn't sure how he missed it before. "You know, this wasn't the life I planned for Paige. When she graduated Stanford I expected her to join McCullers Enterprises," he said with a hint of resignation in his voice. "When she told me she was going to start her own business I was furious. This caused a lot of friction in our relationship over the years. I'm not proud to admit that I resented Paige for her choice not to join the family business. That said, she has done a wonderful job with Progress. She is every bit the talented businesswoman I knew she would be," Nick explained. "Recently I have noticed a change in her, and now I know why. It's you, Emily. You make my daughter happy. You have brought Paige back to me, and for that I am thankful. You have my blessing to date my daughter, and I hope you take the job," Nick said, shocking Emily.

_6 years later….._

Emily was at another annual conference for McCullers Enterprises. She had spent the past six years devoted to the company. Emily made a name for herself there, and it wasn't just because she had dated the owner's daughter. Her hard work paid off. Within three years she had been promoted to Vice President of Marketing for the company and had nothing but a promising future in front of her.

Nick McCullers was on stage greeting the attendees at the opening meeting. He was about to introduce Emily on stage. _Where IS she_ Emily thought to herself. Paige always was a balm for her nerves. Almost instinctively Paige walked up, putting her cell phone away. "I was just on the phone with Abbey. The new Progress in Charlotte grand opens in three weeks. She's stressing a little," Paige said as she approached.

"How is everything?," Emily asked a little distractedly.

"She is adjusting to her new role as VP of Operations. I think the expansion into neighboring states is exciting for her yet stressful at the same time." Paige looked at Emily and saw the signs. "I know you are nervous. You get this way every time you have a speaking engagement and every time you leave the room with a standing ovation. You're going to be great," Paige said, reassuring Emily.

When Paige sold her ownership of the company six years ago Nick came to accept that McCullers Enterprises may leave the hands of the family. He never considered that another McCullers could step in and take the helm one day. "Ladies and gentleman, I am pleased to announce the new Chief Operating Officer and part owner of McCullers Enterprises, Emily Fields-McCullers."

"Knockem' dead, babe," Paige said to Emily with a smile. _Show time _Emily thought as she kissed her wife and ascended the stairs to the stage.


End file.
